


A thief

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, BatCat Week 2018, Beginnings, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, a lil smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selina Kyle is a thief.





	A thief

Selina Kyle is a thief.

Bruce came to this realisation very early on in their relationship, even before they began sleeping together. And before they dated. And before they knew each other. It started with small things: his favourite pen disappeared from the night table next to him and he knew it was her. His favourite cup wasn’t in the top shelf and he simply knew. It was her. Then larger things, like the folder that went missing from Bruce’s desk which contained some titillating information about a gun smuggling ring in the East End. One time even an ancient Greek base he got at an auction. One day it was there and the other, gone. Then even bigger things from museums and exhibitions like golden egyptian amulets and a diamond necklace worth $55 million with a pendant stone, set in rose gold and accentuated by 91 white diamonds .

Now that they are sleeping together and they were dating and they knew each other, the thievery is worse. (Much worse.) 

 “Selina,” Bruce whispers into his pillow, when he awakes, shivering, in the very early morning hours. It is the middle of winter and sleeting outside. 

 “Hmm?” she says sleepily.

 “Where is the duvet?” Bruce asks. 

“I don’t know,” Selina replies with disinterest, snuggling with the duvet wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Bruce sighs deeply.  

 Selina senses his annoyance and turns around slightly, soflty chuckling when she sees him without the blanket. 

“Are you cold baby?” She asks sleepily, the hint of a smirk on her voice. She shifts to his side and covers him with the duvet.

“I always do this in my bed,” she says in no way apologetic.

“And this is my bed,” Bruce retorts.  
   
“What does that mean?” Selina asks, and it comes out like she’s trying not to laugh. Selina elbows him in the ribs and turns over beneath Bruce’s arm. She immediately presses the cold tip of her nose against Bruce’s throat just as she wedges her knee between Bruce’s thighs. Even though it is dark and Selina cannot see, she knows that it affects Bruce; she can feel the gooseflesh rise up on Bruce’s skin.  
   
“My bed, my rules,” Bruce says, moving his cold lips along the column of Selina’s neck.  
   
“What are the rules, then?” Selina asks, voice low. His palm feels cold against Selina’s warm skin as they move down the length of her bare spine. Selina manoeuvres herself on top of Bruce, straddling him. With no light, Selina estimates the spatial distance between them and hovers just a few millimetres shy of Bruce’s mouth. She feels him breathing beneath her and the warmth of his fingertips digging into her hips. Bruce’s hardening dick is a firm line of heat against Selina’s thigh and it takes a lot of effort to not rut against him like a desperate teenager. Fortunately, it only takes a few seconds for Selina to clear her head; she’s on a mission, after all.      
   
“The rule is this,” Bruce begins, hands moving softly over her thighs, making her shiver slightly from the feeling, “You can’t take the duvet for yourself.”

“That’s it. That’s the rule?” Selina asks with a smirk, nipping at his lower lip. Bruce’s hips jerk against his and he starts pressing his fingers into Selina’s sides hard enough to bruise. Her hands grip the hair at the back of his neck, pulling slightly. 

“Mhm,” he says in a deep groan, “or else.”  
   
“Oh,” Selina whispers, “I do love a challenge.”  
   
Selina bites him, hard, on the collarbone. Bruce takes that as encouragement and he grips her hips and flips them around, planting a solid kiss on Selina’s lips. The night leaves them both bruised and sore the next morning, but rather satiated.  
   
It changes nothing, because Selina keeps being a tangled heap under the duvet and after a few consecutive days of this, Bruce knows Selina does it on purpose as an excuse to piss him off.


End file.
